capridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Lockridge
Warren Lockridge '''is a fictional character on Santa Barbara. He was portrayed by John Allen Nelson, Scott Jenkins and Jack Wagner. Brief Character History '''1984 Hunky Warren Lockridge was introduced as the son of Lionel and Augusta Lockridge. Much to his mother's dismay, he worked as a lifeguard and nixed joining the family business. Following a brief attraction to Jade Perkins, he fell in love with Summer Blake. He was puzzled when Summer kept rebuffing his physical advances, unaware that she had been a victim of sexual abuse. Eventually, she left town to get therapy. Meanwhile, Warren was believed to be connected to the 1979 murder of Channing Capwell Jr. Warren admitted to his father that he planned to kill Channing back then to keep him from exposing Lionel's affair with Sophia Capwell, but Channing had already been murdered when Warren found him. '1985' Warren was grief-stricken after Summer was murdered by the Carnation Killer (a.k.a. Peter Flint). Still a suspect in Channing's murder, Warren eluded the police with the help of Elizabeth (Liz) Peale. Liz continued to hide Warren from the police until his name was finally cleared. Then, Warren fell in love with policewoman Maggie Gillis, whose husband Ben was a mute invalid. Warren began an affair with Maggie and helped her check out leads that would hopefully prove Capwell Enterprises was negligent in Ben's accident case. Warren and Maggie's romance didn't last long. Meanwhile, Warren became the editor/owner of the Santa Barbara Sentinel. '1986' Warren had difficulty adjusting to the discovery that Brick Wallace was his half brother through Lionel's affair with Sophia. He developed a gambling addiction and amassed a large debt at C.C. Capwell's casino. In a desperate move to pay this debt, Warren robbed the casino. To keep him out of jail for stealing the money, the Lockridges turned over their property to C.C. Soon after, a remorseful Warren left town to get therapy for his gambling addiction. '1987' Warren returned to town and briefly dated Jane Wilson. After a few months, he decided to leave Santa Barbara for San Francisco to make it on his own. '1991' Cruz Castillo learned that Warren was imprisoned in Bangkok on phony charges. He went there and helped Warren escape. Then, in Singapore, Warren met Cassandra Benedict, his former lover. Unfortunately, she told him that their romance was over because they were related; she was his grandmother Minx's long-lost daughter! Devastated, Warren returned to Santa Barbara, where he started up a new newspaper called the Santa Barbara Conscience. He also began a passionate affair with Angela Raymond. Mason Capwell, who loathed Warren and was having an affair with Cassie, prepared to use Warren's gambling IOUs against him. However, someone beat Mason's thug to it and roughed Warren up. When Warren didn't pay his debt, his newspaper office was bombed. Warren blamed Mason, but it looked like Craig Hunt was guilty. Later, at Mason and Cassie's engagement party, a bullet traveled through Mason and killed Amado Gonzalez. Warren was tried for the shooting, but was acquitted. The real killer turned out to be Craig Hunt. Meanwhile, Warren traveled to Russia shortly after the fall of communism and interviewed citizens about how their lives had changed. '1992-93' Warren learned from Augusta that he was conceived in an extramarital affair. Therefore, Lionel was not Warren's father and Warren was not related to Cassie. Still, he chose to stay with Angela, which drove Cassie over the deep end. Later on, Warren became a college journalism professor. His students included B.J. Walker, who initially masqueraded as a boy named Troy. Warren fell in love with B.J. and stood by her when she was tried for the murder of Frank Goodman. In the final episode, Warren and B.J. tied the knot. Category:Characters